Leaf's Knights
by SweetJun
Summary: Rin and the new generation of ninjas faces new challenges with the sound nation as well as their own problems. Can each one find a solution, a happy ending?
1. Introduction!

Leaf's Knights

Me: WEEE my first fanfiction happy happy

Brother: 3 werid…

Me: FINE!! U DO DICLAIMER OR I'LL KILL UR PRECIOUS BABY!! holds his ipod out the window

Brother: TT fine, Gracie doesn't own Naruto, but she does own the leaf's knights whispersalthough she wishes she's in the ninja world

Me: WHAT DID U SAY!?

Brother: nttn runs

Me: chases

Here are the characters!! ( I might add more later…but good enough)

* * *

Main-ish characters-

Tsubaki (Saki) Nara - dark brown hair with some light brown

Shurei Huguya –midnight black hair with a little blue

Rinslet (Rin) Uchiha –midnight blue hair with few purple streaks

Mindy Umao –blonde

Felix Nara –dark brown hair

Satoshi (Sashi) Tendoji –light blue hair (DN Angel)

Taku Kamaji –midnight blue hair with a few white/silver streaks

(all 15)

Ninja families.

**Uchiha**

Sasuke Uchiha (37)

Sakura Uchiha (35)

Dark Uchiha (17) m

Night Uchiha (17) m

Rinslet Uchiha (15) f

Dachi Uchiha (12) m

Riki Uchiha (7) f

**Uzamaki**

Naruto Uzamaki (36)

Hinata Uzamaki (35)

Jun Uzamaki (17) m

Jin Uzamaki (16) m

Mimi Uzamaki (11) f

**Nara**

Shikamaru Nara (37)

Ino Nara (36)

Felix Nara (15) m

Tsubaki Nara (15) f

Sora Nara (8) m

**Huguya**

Neji Huguya (38)

Ten-Ten Huguya (36)

Forte Huguya (16) m

Shurei Huguya (16) f

Bellemare- a cat summon (like Kakashi's dog summons)

Keppi, Kororo, and Akira- some of Rin's wolf summon

Kazuma (21)-twisted man who does human experiments and wants Rin on his side to help him

Rena (8) - one of Kazuma's experiments, fused with the genes of a wolf. Satoshi's sister who was kidnapped by Kazuma to be his experiment and use Satoshi.

Ren (6) orphan child, village and parents destroyed by Kazuma, has the power to control weather

Mindy Umao (15)- a girl in the leaf village who is head over heals over Felix and would do anything to get him

**Intro**

So basically, this is Konoha's second generation. Sasuke came back and got everyone's trust back and married Sakura (and started a huge family). Naruto became hokage and married Hinata (with some trouble from Hashi of course). The family list is pretty self explanatory.

* * *

how is it so far?

Reviews plox. there's muffins


	2. Accepting the Mission

Yay! first chaper finally out ... after soo long ... -blames the fact something call being lazy exists-

Disclamer: i don't own any naruto character or nartuo....except the new characters...which are the main characters of my story :]

enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(-Just a normal day at the village…NINJA!-)

Saki: (to Shurei) OMG! What's Felix doing here?....isn't he suppose to be at home today?

Shurei: Oh.. Satoshi's with him…training…again (-thinking- good thing Mindy is not with

Felix, don't want Saki mad)

Saki- -snap- where's Rin?

Shurei- She's probably at the training field…again…-light bulb- wouldn't she like…no…love it if Satoshi goes with her on her upcoming mission? She does need a partner…-giggle-

Saki- -evil snicker- of course she would ^^

Shurei- Come on! -pulls Saki- lets go tell Naruto-sama about this!!

-Both run off-

~with Felix and Satoshi~

-hit- -kick- -punch- THUND!!!!!

Satoshi- Sorry. You ok?

Felix- Yea, sorta XD ouch my wrist…I think it's sprained.

Satoshi- I'll take you to the nurse.

~with Rin~

Rin- ouch…I shouldn't have punched to dummy on its stick…-sigh- more bandages…rawr

-trudge to nurse-.

(at the nurse's office) –think- the nurse isn't here…oh well, she knows I know were to find the bandages, I'll just help myself.

~with Felix and Satoshi~

Felix- so you have a mission anytime soon?

Satoshi- na, hope I get one soon, I'm getting bored…not that your boring Felix.

Felix- its ok buddy, I know you like missions

-Reach nurse's office-

Satoshi- Hello? –Pause- nurse?

Rin- -poke head out from behind curtains- she's not here, what happened?

Felix- -fake tears- Satoshi hurt me! T_T

Satoshi- …-.-

Rin- liar….

Satoshi- -thinking- stupid Felix. He should noe that Rinslet can tell he's lying

Rin- ok… sit down, I'll heal you.

Felix- u noe how?

Rin- yea

Satoshi- which sensei? Genin cannot learn medic jutsus yet.

Rin- im not Genin…

Satoshi- o sorry

Felix- who taught u? Sakura-sempai?

Rin- no…

-A boy pop outta no where-

Boy- Ten-Ten-sempai? Ino-sempai? Hinata-sama?

Rin- U! ur the guy that bumped Saki down the other day!!!

Boy- -sweatdrop- uhh yea sorry bout that –point- satoshi's fault

-flashback-

Saki- SHOPPING!! WOOT!

Shurei- Saki-chan…I think you should calm down –sweatdrop-

Saki- y?

Rin- T_T im tired

Saki- aww ur already tired, but –bump-

Random boy with blonde hair - -bump- ouch sorry -runs off-

Rin- HEY! U GET BACK HERE!!!!

-boy ran off- and a blur ran past the girls.

Shurei and Rin- 0.0 what was that bout?

Saki- ouch XX

-flashback end-

Rin- woah. Satoshi. Why were you chasing him?

Satoshi- -silent-…-turn away- -mutter- he took my rice balls…

Rin and Felix- 0.0…..

Satoshi- What are you doing here?

Boy-o I heard Felix got hurt, thought I drop by before I go to dad's office to help him with paper work.

Rin: Who are you?

-all three guys- o.o

Felix- Rin…that's Jun…Uzamaki…

Rin- OH MY!! ._. wait…this is my first time meeting the hokage's son…. You can't blame me…

Jun- it's ok I don't mind that. I'm gonna bounce now. Dad's gonna kill me if I don't get there soon.

Satoshi- Don't….

-hears Jun hit something-

Felix- That always happens when he bounces…

Rin- O.O

Satoshi- . can u heal Felix now?

Rin- o sorry. Give me your arm –examine- u sprained it pretty badly… hummm -turn to Satoshi- do you have any water from the river with u?

Satoshi- uhh yea, why?

Rin- I like to heal with spring water because there are many nutrients in it.

Satoshi- ok… -hand over water bottle-

Rin- thanks - open bottle- -gather chakara at hand, which turns blue- -holds the water together- -bring water over to heal arm-

Felix- 0.0

Taku- -jaw drop-

Satoshi- -slightly surprised- how do you hold water?

Rin- It's part of my bloodline. I'm able to hold the molecules together and transfer energy through them.

Satoshi- -think- she has an interesting bloodline…

~later~

Saki- Rin! There you are sweetie! Where have you been?!?!

Rin-… I was just training… ^^'

Shurei- Naruto-sama told us to get you! Go to his office now!

Rin- uh ok…thanx –poof-

Shurei- -giggle- she'll thank us in the future ^^ -high five Saki-

~with Felix & Satoshi~

Mindy- Felix baby!! There you are!! I've been looking everywhere for you! -jump on Felix and hangs off him-

Felix- OUCH! Watch it! –think -…great… this makes my day..

Satoshi-…

Mindy- ooo r u ok baby? Who hurt u? did that b#%$ Rin hurt you? Shurei? Tsubaki?

Felix- No! go away. Your annoying

Mindy- aww, you look cute when your mad. o Satoshi. Naruto-sama picked moi to tell u to go to his office -bat eyelashes-

Satoshi- Hn. Later Felix, I feel sorry 4 u right now –poof-

Felix- -thinking- wow wee lucky me… im stuck with a banshee slut right now…

Mindy- humph. What does cutie mean he feels sorry for u, your the luckiest person right now to be with me. Come with me to my house. We can have so fun there -wink wink-

Felix- WTF. Im going –poof- (dropping Mindy who was hanging onto Felix)

Mindy- OUCHIE!! BABY! U dropped me!!! My makeup's ruined now!!! WAHHH!! My dress is dirty now!! So is my blouse!!! It has a speck of dirt on it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random person in the street- SHUT UP BANSHEE!

~at Naruto-sama's office~

Rin- you call for me Naruto-sama?

Naruto-sama- ahh yes, Rinslet, you know you need some teammates for your mission 2 months from now.

Rin- Hai, I didn't decide on a partner yet but…-Naruto-sama cuts in-

Naruto-sama- Don't worry, I found some teammates that are just right for you. Well, two people will be going with you, Taku Kamaji and Satoshi Tendoji. Taku is a genjutsu and senbon specialist. Satoshi is a Taijutsu and trap specialist. You're a ninjutsu and double sword specialist. On top of that, the bloodlines: Taku has genjutsu. Satoshi has the top speed, fastest ninja in this village, even faster than me, and you. Your Tsunadae's granddaughter, you have her spirit and power within you, you'll complete this mission.

Rin-…Hai

Naruto-sama- I'll notify the others. Meet them tomorrow at the village's east bridge for training at noon. Get to know each other and practice teamwork.

Rin- Hai

Naruto-sama- Good, you're dismissed now.

Rin- -bow- -poof away-

~5 min. later~

Taku and Satoshi- -poof in-

Taku- you called for us Naruto-sama?

Naruto-sama- ahh yes. I'm assigning you two a mission to the mist to retrieve a scroll, which has a seal in it. This will be a three man mission. Rinslet Uchiha will be your third member. Meet her at the village's east bridge tomorrow at noon for training. Get to know each other and practice teamwork.

Taku and Satoshi- Hai

Naruto-sama- Dismissed. Ahh. Satoshi, stay behind for a few mintues.

Taku- I'll go –bow- -poof out-

Naruto-sama- Satoshi. I don't think you know that, but Rinslet is Tsunade-sama's granddaughter. So that means that Rinslet inherited her diamond. The only difference is that it may tend to go out of control once in a while. I know that you know a sealing jutsu, so if Rinslet was ever to use the diamond, seal it. You can tell by the seals on her left arm. If the seal spreads down her sleeve, stop it before power consumes her. Understand?

Satoshi- -surprised- Hai

Naruto-sama- Good ^^, you know Rinslet is a great girl, you might want her for yourself

-wink-

Satoshi- _-''''… I don't get why your our hokage…

Naruto-sama-hahahahahaha! Your dismissed now…I want some ramen…hummm

Satoshi- -shake head- -sigh- -poof away-

* * *

YAY done!! now to wait for the next chapter!

review plox :] im not good at writing so lots of feed back please...no flames though

thank-you!

(chocolate for reviewers toooo)


End file.
